


Safe Keeping

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Caught, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Ryland catches Alex





	Safe Keeping

A light moan slips through Alex's lips. 

Faster. Just a little bit faster. Fuck.

His hand moves up and down causing his eyes roll back. 

The pull out mattress groans and creaks quietly beneath him. 

Ryland watches unable to move. 

He thought about walking right back out of the apartment and waiting in the car. 

But his legs had other plans, so instead he watches as his best friend pleases himself, secretly wishing he was the one making him feel that way. 

"Oh f-fuck.." He bites his lip and strokes faster. His eyes flutter shut. 

"O-oh, oh god R-Ryland!" He whispers.

Ryland freezes. 

'That...that did not just happen, it couldn't of.'

"Fuccckkkk, Ryland, oh my g-god" Alex pumps himself even faster as his free hand grips the sheets. 

Sweet little pants erupt and fill the air. 

Ryland's chest feels tight. Like he suddenly can't breathe. 

Alex gasps and whines and white ribbons of cum shoot across his bare chest. 

Ryland covers his mouth with his hand. 

The other collapses on the mattress, breathing in and out, regaining balance. 

He finally starts to move, probably to wash up, and Ryland hurries to kitchen. He ducks down and hides behind the counter. 

He hears the pitter patter of feet. 

Closer and closer. 

Until...

They slowly fade away.

Ryland then hears a light thud of water. Alex must of walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Rylamd scrambles off the floor and quickly moves to the couch. The clean one of course. 

He stares at the mattress. At first glance its normal. But Ryland knows. 

He knows what happend not even five minutes ago.

He can feel himself getting hard. 

He's dragged away from his thoughts as his soaking wet roommate walks into his view. 

Chest clean yet still bare, fuzzy towel wrapped around waist, tiny droplets of water rolling down his tan skin. 

Ryland swallows.

"Oh hey bud!" 

Perfectly goofy grin plastered on his face. 

Like nothing happened.

Because as far as Alex was concerned, nothing did. 

He wasn't suppose to know.

It was suppose to be forgotten. 

Alex walks over and grabs some clothes out of a plastic white laundry basket.

He goes to turn but stops abruptly.

"You ok?" 

His curls bounce with every movement. 

Ryland's hands are sweaty. 

"W-what?" 

Alex chuckles. It's light and airy. Pretty even. 

"I said are you okay?" 

"Oh! Oh yea! All good." 

Alex's eyebrows scrunch up like he doesn't believe him. Which, who could blame him? 

"Okay.." 

He walks away and reenters the bathroom. 

Ryland rubs his face with his sweaty hands, immediately grimacing at the feeling. 

'What just happened?'

Obviously he knows what happened but the question is what is he going to do?

'Ignore it. He doesn't know so nothing's changed.'

But that wasn't true. 

So much has changed in the past half hour. 

He's going to have to face the truth eventually. 

But for now he just tucks it in the back of brain for safe keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff.  
Leave comments or kudos if you like or want more :)


End file.
